


Journal

by Entropy House (AnonEhouse)



Category: Drake's Venture
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diary/Journal, Gen, RPGing, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Entropy%20House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Francis meet on Live Journal and role play.</p><p>(This was written back a few years ago when Live Journal's functionality was Role Play Gaming friendly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"DAMN IT! I knew it, I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust the bastard!"

"What's the matter?"

Thomas looked up. His brother was in the doorway, looking at him in concern. He felt like an idiot. "Nothing," he muttered, quickly clicking to hide the webpage.

John laughed. "I can't believe how worked up you get over the RPGing. What'd he do now?"

"Frank beheaded me! I come back from the bathroom and he's got everyone gathered around my corpse, giving them speeches! And waving my bloody head from his hand!"

"You know, you guys are weird." John opened a cola. "You'd probably be safer in chat rooms."

"Yeah, right, half the men there are women, or little kids, and the rest are cops." Thomas glared at his screen which was currently showing his 260th game of Spider Solitaire. 

John laughed again and leaned forward to ruffle Thomas's hair. "Besides, you like talking kinky sex better than going for the real thing."

Thomas scowled. "No, I don't. It's just safer. You can't get AIDS from a keyboard. Just carpal tunnel syndrome." He clicked moodily at the virtual cards.

John grinned and left the room. "Have fun."

"Bastards, all of them," Thomas said softly as he brought up the LJ page again. They were having a barbecue! Roast penguin, chips and beer, with Frank sitting his head on the table and making him say things! That did it.

_lj user="thomas_doughtie" reply to comment_  
**[The head floats up from the table, bloodshot eyes turning to face Francis Drake. ] Thus be the reward for loyalty and true friendship! A curse upon thy head, and upon all thy lickspittle minions! [The sky turns bright green and lightnings stab from it, striking the Pelican and the other ships, burning them to the waterline within moments.]**

_lj user="francis_drake" reply to comment_  
**Hey, man, can't you take a joke?**

_lj user="thomas_doughtie"reply to comment_  
**[The headless corpse rises from the sand and strangles Ned Bright until his pop eyes burst.]**

_lj user="ned_bright" reply to comment_  
**Oh, that's gross. What did I do?**

_lj user="thomas_doughtie" reply to comment_  
**[The roast penguin flies off the spit, grabs a sword and slices John Brewer into collops.]**

_lj user="john_brewer" reply to comment_  
**And what's a collop?**

_lj user="francis_drake" reply to comment_  
**Hey, Thom, thread's about to collapse- want to take this to the private LJ?**

_lj user="thomas_doughtie" reply to comment_  
**Ok. But this time I get to be on the bottom.**

_lj user="francis_drake" reply to comment_  
**Sure thing. Sorry, I got bored waiting for you. I told you grapefruit juice was a killer.**

_lj user="thomas_doughtie" reply to comment_  
**Yeah. No more Salty Dogs for me.**


End file.
